


awkward

by scumfuck



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scumfuck/pseuds/scumfuck
Summary: then we awkwardly stared until our lips locked.





	awkward

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by awkward by tyler the creator uhhhhhh that's all i wrote it in like half an hour and it's really drabble-y cause it's in richies pov so yeah!
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr @scumschmuck if you'd like to read this there :)

"Six o'clock, six o'clock, six o'clock," I muttered over and over again, my fingers tapping over my watch. It was 5:55 and Eddie still wasn't here yet. What if he forgot? What if he thought I was joking? 

My leg bounced up and down and up and down and usually I wouldn't mind but it was off beat with my heart and the flowers clutched in my hand had thorns on the stems and they really hurt and I needed to sit down.

I told him to meet me behind the comic book store. God, that was so lame. He hates me. We were supposed to go out to the White Diamond; the diner. But what if he didn't come? 

I bored a fucking hole through my watch, and time moved slower. 

"Rich!" Oh my god.

My head shot up so fast I probably got whiplash but it didn't matter cause all I could hear were his tennis shoes pattering up the sidewalk and all I could focus on was his hair bouncing as he ran to me. 

"Hey- Eds!" He rolled his eyes but smiled up at me. And then I was breathless. And I forgot how to think cause my eyes kept looking at his and I don't think I've ever forgotten how to breathe. He probably has, 'cause he's asthmatic, but not me. 

He was wearing a Tommy Hilfiger sweatshirt and jeans and he looked really cute, but it was November and what if he was cold and I didn't bring and extra jacket? Would I give him mine?

"Who are these for?" He glanced down at the bundle of flowers in my hands and his fingers went to run over them and wow, his fingers were pretty. Is that weird? Do I have a thing for fingers? No. I don't.

I spoke fast. I didn't think really. Well I did, I couldn't stop thinking, but not about what I was saying. "Actually I was hoping your mom'd be here for me to give them to her-" 

He laughed and it was divine, and he smacked my arm and I don't really know how to explain it but it kinda felt like I was on fire, but in a good way, I guess. "Shut up, asshole."

I smiled wide at him. "They're for you, Eddie." And it was his turn to smile. He blushed, I saw it. And his ears were red. And he had freckles everywhere, wow. Not as many as he had over the summer, I could tell, but it was cute. I liked the ones on his nose. 

It was silent for a moment and I was worried he could hear my heartbeat or something, and I cleared my throat and stood up straight again, like a gentleman. "Um- the diner, it's this way. C'mere." I handed him the flowers and nodded and we started walking and it was awkward and I didn't really know what to say and neither did he, I think, so I started spewing random shit.

"Bill took Bev here on their first date. Actually, it was my idea for them to go here. I guess that's kinda stupid, right? We can go somewhere else, if you want, somewhere more fancy or something if you want, but I have all my birthday money with me 'n I don't know if I'll have enough for the two of us to go to a fancy restaurant, also I didn't make a reservation-"

He grabbed my forearm, right where my jacket rolled up, and that weird feeling came back and I wanted to stop walking but I really don't think my legs and my brain work together. "It's okay, 'Chee." He softly smiled. Soft as the fabric softener my mom sometimes uses when she has the time to that makes my clothes feel a lot warmer than usual.

"I- Okay," I stammered, and we continued to walk until we reached the diner.

I let him order first because I'm pretty sure that's another thing gentlemen do to their dates, kinda like the 'Lady's First' thing except Eddie wasn't a lady, he was a boy and a really cute one at that.  
I realized that we were both sixteen at that moment and this was my first date, and it was probably Eddie's first date, too.

"D'you wanna milkshake with that?" the waitress asked. Her lipstick was kinda smeared on one side and it kinda bothered me but I smiled up at her and answered.

"Yeah! Just one, please. Vanilla." I glanced over at Eds and he was blushing again, and I can't think of another way to explain the way he was smiling 'cause he was just smiling, shyly, down at his lap. 

The waitress scribbled and walked away and I turned back to Eddie.

"Did you watch the last Fresh Prince of Bel-Air?" I asked. Lame. Should've said something like, 'You look cute, tell me about your day.' But I asked about a stupid sitcom.

Eddie nodded anyway. "It was funny," he said.

I agreed and went off for a little while about television shows he's probably never seen 'cause his mom always has the TV, and I kinda felt sorry until he laughed at whatever I was saying and then our food came. 

Eddie got waffles even though it was dinner but I didn't say anything 'cause he looked really happy about them. I got a burger with fries and then later ordered disco fries. I also stole an extra straw out of the waitress' pocket while she wasn't looking and stuck it in the milkshake. When I looked at Eddie, he was staring at the pair of straws.

"Hey," I said gently, probably the softest he'd ever heard me. He ripped his gaze from the straws and focused on me. "Good?" 

Then he took a look around the diner, and it was slow and the diner was empty and I felt all squirmy 'cause what if he was embarrassed?

But he looked back at me and grinned, letting his ears turn a rosy color again. "Good." 

We ate and it was comfortable, and we talked about anything and everything and we both drank out of the milkshake at the same time. Cheesy. 

"I really shouldn't be drinking at the same time as you," he giggled. "My mom would kill me. She said there's a cold going around."

"Aw, Eds, does that mean you won't kiss me?"  
He rolled his eyes again and I laughed and suddenly I felt conscious about my laugh, which was weird cause I never had before. 

I paid with my birthday money, and left a one-dollar tip. Kinda felt bad but that was all that was left, and I don't know I didn't really think much about it because Eddie was really distracting when he talked and I could see his teeth when he laughed. 

We left and it was dark. When I looked down at my watch it was past eight. "It's past my curfew," Eddie murmured as he stared at my watch. Then he laughed.

I laughed too. 

It started to rain and I hated myself for not looking at the weather this morning, when mom had on the news. I didn't bring an umbrella, so we ran through an alleyway between the pharmacy and the movie theatre.

He grabbed my hand and I felt his fingers lace with mine. His hands were soft and small and elegant. I cocked my head at him and he started to giggle. He muttered something about getting home safe or something and all I could remember was his motherfucking face. Fuck.

His eyes were wide and bright and brown. His nose was red and so were his cheeks and his ears. And his hair was kinda wet from the rain. 

And I had the urge to touch his hair. And I did.

I cradled his face in my hands and his hands came up to mine too, except they went kinda to my ears. They rested right behind where my glasses tucked into my curls. It tickled and I laughed again.

Then we awkwardly stared until our lips locked. 

Then I pulled back and we awkwardly stared 'cause our lips locked. 

And now it's awkward 'cause our lips locked and it was our first kiss and we've never done that before and it was sweet and wonderful but it was like, 5 seconds long or something and was self conscious that he didn't like the way I kissed. 

But his eyes twinkled and even though the only way to see him was the street lamps a couple feet away he was so beautiful and it felt like I was floating in air. I couldn't believe that something so fragile and small could mean so much. Man, it felt like a fucking dream 'cause our lips locked.

It feltlike my feelings were accessible to him, and only him. Him forever and he was the only one who could make me feel that way. My feelings were locked up in a box and he had the key. 

He got me falling in love so quickly it gave me vertigo. I was so in love with him. Young love, puppy love. He was still holding my hand and every time he did that it felt right. Every time he gazed into my eyes I swear I felt like the whole world. No, I felt like the stars and the planets and everything else in space. Stan would know how to describe the things in space. Just, the whole universe.

Holding his fingertips was golden. I felt like every time he touched me I was gonna turn to silver. Or a puddle. A puddle of Richie that would blend into the rain. 

I wanted to freeze the moment forever.

I never wanted him to stop holding my hand the way he did. 

"Does this mean- are you my. Are you my boyfriend?" he asked timidly. I grinned so wide my mouth probably looked like the crescent moon in the sky, or somethin'.

I nodded up and down and up and down. "You're my boyfriend." 

You're my boyfriend, you're my boyfriend, you're my boyfriend.


End file.
